Hard Training, Blanco
by LyaraCR
Summary: Meu primeiro PWP TsengXReno. Era apenas um fim de semana sacrificado para treinos... E no fim de tudo, valeu à pena.


_Hello everybody! Primeiro PWP de minha autoria desse casal! Adorei fazê-lo. Espero que gostem ao ler!_

_Avisos: Lemon puro. E duro!_

_Aos que continuam..._

_Hope you like it!_

_XXX_

_Hard Training – Blanco_

_Reno X Tseng_

_---_

_Era uma tarde quente. Uma tarde de sábado. Quente. _

_Ele poderia estar na droga da praia agora, mas não. Por que diabos recebera a ordem de treinar combate corpo-a-corpo durante todo o fim de semana. Durante todo o __maldito__ fim de semana._

_Vestiu sua calça de tecido branco colante, como ele mesmo dizia. Ah... Linda calça... Reno havia comprado exatamente para esse tipo de treino. A calça era justa o necessário para delinear seus músculos perfeitos enquanto combatia. Perto dos tornozelos, ela alargava-se, dando impressão de uma pantalona discreta._

_Reno vestiu uma regata e calçou seus chinelos, ambos pretos. Prendeu seu cabelo como de costume e colocou seu perfume amadeirado doce, que sempre colocava após o banho._

_Passou um pouco de filtro solar, pegou seu squeeze e foi em direção à porta. Bufou incomodado. Por que diabos tinha que ser __ele__ o prejudicado justo nesse fim de semana?_

_---_

_O caminho até a academia dos alojamentos da Shin-Ra foi longo e cansativo. Não que atravessar as instalações leste fosse algo complicado. Mas no momento, tudo para Reno tinha se tornado absolutamente chato._

_Podia estar na praia com Cloud, Rude, os Remnants... O sol brilhava em laranja fim-de-tarde e isso o fez se chatear ainda mais. _

_Adentrou o ambiente mórbido e deserto e colocou suas coisas sobre um banco. Estava fazendo um calor daqueles! Realmente não seria legal treinar de camisa... Tirou os chinelos também. Já que estava só, podia sentir-se confortável o bastante para treinar até mesmo nu, se assim desejasse. _

_E pensar que do outro lado daquele vidro fumê havia a linda piscina olímpica... Ah! _

— _Droga!_

_Praguejou. Devia fazer como sempre: Se mandar dalí e mentir. Rufus acreditaria nele de qualquer jeito mesmo..._

_Mas não. Ele não era assim. Não à ponto de repetir tal ato por três, ou quem sabe, cinco vezes seguidas._

_Ligou o sistema de som do ambiente e músicas típicas de fim-de-semana agitado começaram a tocar, deixando-o com vontade de esmurrar Rufus bem no seu rostinho bonito._

_Éh, até que treinar não faria tão mal assim._

_Foi até o saco de pancadas e disse:_

— _Olá Ruffie! Você é um filho da puta por ter me deixado preso em pleno fim-de-semana._

_Acertou um soco leve onde certamente se encontraria o abdômen de Rufus. _

— _E você é um chefe chato pra caralho._

_Acertou um golpe bem "no meio das pernas de Rufus"._

_Rodeou o saco de pancadas e começou uma sessão de golpes que provavelmente detonariam Rufus se este não se esquivasse ou defendesse._

_Em poucos minutos, seus cabelos estavam soltos, sua expressão fechada, aparentemente furiosa e sua pele suada._

_---_

_Tseng estava enfadado. Tinha que treinar durante todo o fim de semana e não estava nem um pouco disposto._

_Mesmo assim, pôs-se a caminhar em direção ao training Center da Shin-Ra e por pouco não era nocauteado por um saco de pancadas que cruzara a sala voando. _

— _Mas que diabos..._

_Olhou para a suposta direção de onde o saco havia vindo e viu Reno, cansado e com cara de mau._

— _O que tá acontecendo?_

— _Tô relaxando no que deveria ser o Rufus._

_O ruivo colocou as mãos nos joelhos e respirou fundo, seus longos cabelos fazendo um manto a sua volta._

— _Entendo._

_Tudo o que Reno menos precisava no momento era a apatia de Tseng. _

— _Entende? Entende por que não está sob ordens pra ficar preso aqui!_

_Irritou-se, ficando em pé do modo mais altivo possível._

— _Abaixa o facho, Reno. Você não sabe de nada._

_Disse Tseng, perto demais. Reno arrepiou-se com aqueles olhos negros mergulhando nos seus mesmo que por segundos. Ficou estático._

— _Que bom que você destruiu o saco de areia. Agora não posso treinar o que me foi requisitado._

_Reno teve uma leve idéia. Observou o corpo de Tseng... A regata cinza delineando o tórax perfeito, a bermuda branca e larga, chinelos cinzas e um coque nos cabelos... Lambeu os lábios em antecipação. Treinaria com Tseng e poderia manchar aquela linda pele pálida._

— _Não pode? Pode sim! Olha eu aqui! Ou você tem medo?_

_As palavrinhas chegaram aos ouvidos de Tseng e ele se levantou do banco onde havia sentado._

— _Está me desafiando?_

— _Se você se achar capaz..._

_Tseng sorriu malicioso. Tirou a regata e os chinelos, posicionando-se frente a Reno, num típico combate._

_O ruivo o olhou nos olhos e disse:_

— _Let's get started, yo!_

_Os corpos posicionaram-se para o combate. Reno desferiu o primeiro golpe, o qual Tseng defendeu com o braço esquerdo, desferindo um chute que foi contido pela perna esquerda de Reno._

_Sorriam. Olhos nos olhos. Pareciam conhecer cada movimento um do outro. Ou eram observadores ou previsíveis demais._

_Aquilo seria muito interessante._

_Tseng partiu pra cima de Reno como fazia numa luta de verdade. Reno reagiu do seu melhor modo._

_Golpe, golpe, golpe. Reno por baixo, Tseng por cima._

— _Pensei que fosse demorar mais para cair._

— _Não me subestime._

_Inverteu as posições e travou o pescoço de Tseng com um braço, enquanto com o outro, prendia-lhe uma mão acima da cabeça. _

— _Não estou te subestimando, Reno._

_Disse. Podiam sentir suas respirações se cruzarem devido à proximidade. Reno o soltou e se levantou, afastando-se. Arrepiara mais uma vez com a maldita proximidade entre os corpos. _

_Tseng agiu sorrateiramente e o atacou por trás. Surpreendentemente Reno se defendeu e o jogou contra a parede mais próxima._

— _Nunca se ataca um inimigo pelas costas, Tseng-san... Ou você não tem honra?_

— _Honra? Com você, Reno?_

_Afastou Reno com brutalidade, ao perceber que estava completamente arrepiado, os mamilos duros e o coração disparado. Reno havia o prensado de um jeito naquela droga de parede que o havia deixado alterado._

— _Prove então que eu não preciso de sua honra, yo._

_E como que para aliviar as tensões, Tseng partiu para cima do ruivo, dando o melhor de si._

_Os braços do moreno o agarraram num golpe que quase o fizera ir ao chão. Porém, Reno, mais rápido que o esperado, revidara, acabando por derrubar Tseng e cair por cima do mesmo._

_Suas costas chocaram-se contra o chão. Sentiu Reno sobre si, se remexendo. _

— _Acho que preciso de sua honra sim, Tseng-sama._

— _Reno... — queria alertá-lo para sair de cima. Queria alertá-lo do problema que estava surgindo entre suas pernas — Sai!_

— _Por que? Agora que te imobilizei? Acho que não..._

— _Reno... Por favor..._

_Nossa! Tseng pedindo por favor à alguém era um presente! _

_Reno se remexeu mais um pouco e resolveu por não sair. Abaixou face a face com Tseng:_

— _Acho que não._

_Isso já era provocação demais! Tseng, de um modo que nem ele mesmo sabe como, inverteu as posições e olhou para os lábios de Reno enquanto dizia:_

— _Quando eu der um conselho, acho melhor aceitar._

— _E por que eu pararia uma situação se estivesse gostando da mesma?_

— _Gostando?_

— _Éh... Pode-se dizer que sim..._

_OS rostos se aproximaram ainda mais._

— _Gostando como?_

— _Meu corpo, sobre o seu, te deixando imobilizado... Sabe, gosto dessas coisas..._

_Reno usou seu comportamento habitual para __nada__. Parecia que Tseng estava imune ao seu jeito promíscuo, ou então estava gostando dele._

— _Gosta de proximidade, Reno?_

_Perguntou. Sua voz mais rouca que o normal._

— _E se dissesse que sim?_

_Algo dentro de Reno dizia que ele não estava se comportando assim para tentar escapar da luta, e sim para afundar-se nela de um modo diferente._

— _Então acho que gosta disso.._

_Roçou levemente seus quadris contra os de Reno. O ruivo absorveu o tom de seus cabelos e gemeu._

— _P-por.. que está fazendo isso?_

— _Por que se você gosta, se eu gosto, acho que não tem problema. Algum problema pra você Reno?_

— _N-não..._

— _Por que está assim?_

_Tseng sussurrou, com sua boca colada ao pescoço do ruivo. Reno arrepiou-se e gemeu._

— _Por que... P-por... que... Eu não sei..._

— _Não sabe? Eu diria que é por isso._

_Afirmou, tocando o membro do ruivo. Aquele contato fez a pele de Reno arder. Estava como pedra. Tseng era tão sem-graça no dia a dia... Como podia se tornar esse poço de sensualidade radioativa de uma hora pra outra?_

— _Acertei?_

— _Sim._

— _Mas acho que não é só por isso... Sua boca está tão convidativa, Reno..._

_O ruivo pôde ver o outro lamber os lábios antes de sentir aquela língua rosada contra os seus. Os entreabriu para emitir um gemido e Tseng aproveitou a chance para aprofundar o contato._

_Sua língua tocou a de Reno e ambas batalharam pelo controle da situação; Tseng vencera a batalha antes de quebrar o contato em busca de ar e do pescoço alvo de Reno. Até que aquele treinamento estava muito promissor..._

— _Ah! Tseng-san!_

_Reno gemeu. Aqueles toques sobre sua pele estavam esvaindo sua pouca sanidade. E aquela boca descia. Tanto que parou para brincar com seu mamilo direito, depois com o esquerdo, finalmente tomando rumo abaixo._

_Tseng penetrou o umbigo de Reno com sua língua, sentindo o ruivo contorcer-se sob si. Estava deixando-o fora de controle, e era exatamente o que queria: Queria Reno para ele. Queria contato, ação._

_Deixou-se descer ainda mais, encontrando a calça branca de Reno no caminho. Olhou para a face do ruivo como que num pedido mudo de permissão, o que obteve no mesmo instante. _

_Deixou suas mãos trabalharem enquanto seus olhos negros chocavam-se contra os verdes._

_Abaixou a calça de Reno, revelando algo bem acordado sob a peça íntima preta. Deixou que sua língua corresse sobre o tecido. Isso provocou um arrepio delicioso no ruivo._

— _Tseng..._

_Murmurou, num pedido para que parasse, para que continuasse. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava com um superior entre as pernas e pra piorar, tinha certeza que este iria tragá-lo aos poucos como se faz com uma bebida quando a está apreciando._

_Tseng passou a língua por cima daquele tecido, seguindo o contorno do que jazia ali por baixo._

"_Droga!" Pensou quando sentiu sua boxer ser puxada para baixo de súbito e uma boca quente e deliciosamente experiente o engolir. Sim, Tseng o estava pagando um em pleno centro de treinamento, no chão, com um saco de pancadas estourado do outro lado da sala e uma incrível bagunça que nem conseguia entender como havia sido feita._

_Seu coração batia rápido demais. Sabia o risco que havia de serem pegos ali. Nem se atreveu a imaginar o que aconteceria se Rufus entrasse por aquela porta para "checar o treinamento". Provavelmente cairia morto. _

_E Tseng permanecia entre suas pernas, sugando-lhe como se fosse um doce. Até que o moreno era bem experiente. Reno sentia aquela boca fazer movimentos deliciosos com a língua e depois sugar-lhe a glande..._

— _Tseng.. Eu.._

_Tentou avisar mas foi inevitável. Suas costas arquearam, sua pele arrepiou-se. De sua boca desprendeu-se um longo gemido e sua semente foi derramada na boca do mais velho._

_Tseng engoliu até a última gota. Largou o membro do outro e passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás e lambendo os lábios enquanto isso. Foi até a boca de Reno e o fez provar do próprio gosto num beijo selvagem. Gemeram dentre o contato. Estavam realmente quentes._

— _Vem comigo..._

_Sussurrou o moreno ao levantar-se e estender a mão para Reno, que ajeitava sua calça branca._

_Correram até o vestiário do centro de treinamento. Tseng puxou Reno para dentro de uma das cabines de chuveiro e abriu a água quente. Prensou o ruivo na parede e sussurrou:_

— _Qualquer coisa, estamos tomando banho... Aliás... Um de nós..._

_A peça branca colava-se ao corpo definido, deixando os músculos das coxas de Reno à o tocou ali. O acariciou as coxas, deixando as unhas passarem levemente pela pele pálida. Reno gemeu levemente. O moreno aproveitou-se dos lábios entreabertos do outro e o beijou. Deixou que sua língua explorasse aquela cavidade em busca de contato. Contato que obteve rapidamente. Reno retribuiu o contato, esfregou-se contra Tseng e gemeu em seus lábios._

_Tseng quebrou o contato e virou Reno para a parede, encoxando-o com uma perna entre as suas. Roçou-se contra ele, o fazendo gemer e arquear._

— _Tseng... Por favor!!_

_Apressou o moreno, que já não se agüentava dentro da bermuda branca, molhada, transparente._

_Reno levou as mãos à borda da calça e a abaixou, junto com a boxer, inclinando-se para frente, deixando-se completamente exposto aos desejos de Tseng._

_O moreno levou um dedo até a entrada de Reno no intuito de prepará-lo, o que foi inútil:_

— _N-não.. Tseng... Vem..._

— _Mas Reno..._

— _Vem, por favor..._

_Choramingou e seu membro pulsou apenas com a idéia de Tseng adentrá-lo a seco. _

_E então, o moreno obedeceu. Encostou a ponta de seu membro naquela entrada apertada, forçando-se levemente para dentro._

— _Ah!_

_Reno deu um grito seco ao forçar-se contra Tseng, fazendo-o adentrar de uma só vez, por completo. _

— _Reno!_

_Gemeu o nome do ruivo, tanto por medo de ele ter se machucado quanto por prazer. Reno estava deliciosamente apertado. Esperou um pouco e quando o ruivo ondulou seus quadris, iniciou uma sessão de movimentos leves, lentos. _

_Como era de se esperar, Reno pediu por mais e logo sentiu seu ponto fraco ser tocado com selvageria. Isso o fez gemer e contrair-se em Tseng, que gemeu mais alto e passou-lhe os braços em volta da cintura, colando ainda mais os corpos, se é que isso era possível no momento._

_Tseng estocava, o tocava. Reno gemia, o fazia gemer. Não durariam por muito tempo, isso era fato. Então aproveitaram para intensificar movimentos e gemidos nos instantes finais. Sabiam do risco que corriam, mas não estavam se importando de todo. Pra falar a verdade, não podiam nem controlar suas respirações._

_E tudo se desfez em vistas turvas, líquidos quentes e um bom beijo ofegante._

_---_

_Encontravam-se diante da porta do quarto de Reno. Tseng o acariciava a face.._

— _Não quer entrar?_

— _Bom, ainda tenho uns relatórios e... Se o Rufus resolve passar por aqui, acho que pode nos causar problemas..._

— _Vamos, Tseng! Não precisamos esconder nada dessa porta pra dentro._

_O moreno pensou um pouco e, de súbito, agarrou Reno pela cintura, levantando-o e sorrindo enquanto dizia:_

— _Claro que quero entrar!_

_Reno enlaçou as pernas na cintura de Tseng e adentraram aquele quarto, para mais uma sessão de treino puro e duro._

_Fim!!_

_XXX_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_


End file.
